Rules and Deadlines
by Pop the Question
Summary: These are the official rules and deadlines for the Pop the Question contest.


_Would you marry me?_

_Would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?_

_Would you tie your life to mine forever?_

Has anyone ever asked for your hand in marriage? Or are you hoping and dreaming of the day this will happen to you?

This contest is the place where you can tell us **your proposal stories or dreams** with the help of the Twilight characters. Inspired by newly-engaged Stickybuns, **"Pop the Question"** wants to hear your version of the perfect (or not-so) engagement.

Whether it truly happened that way, you wish it did, or you're hoping it will – tell us about it! We want the fluff, the happy tears, the nervousness, the what-went-wrong and, of course, the YES or NO.

**WHO'S SAID YES ALREADY?**

**Organizer and ring bearer: Chrisska**

**Judges:**

**Abstract Way, **author _Work of Art_ and _Animate Me_

**Jada Pattinson, **author of _Fold Your Wings_

**Sydney Alice, **author of _Pros and Cons_, _I Thee Wed_, _Forget Me Not_, and others

**Stickybuns, **author of _Beloved _

**TKegl, **author of _Beyond Time_, _Just One of the Boys_, _Cutlass_, and others

**WhatsMyNomDePlume, **author of _The Best I Ever Had_, _Legendary_, _A Matter of Life and Death_, and others

**Windchymes, **author of _Distractions_, _The Decision_, _The Keepsake_, and others

**Magic-maker (aka banner-maker for the winners): Rose Arcadia, **whose creations are too many and too wonderful to be named individually

**Official Contest Twitter: Pop_the_Q**

**DATES for the contest: **

Submissions: from **February 14****th**, 2012 to 11:59pm EST on **March 16****th**, 2012

Popular Voting: from **March 17****th**, 2012 to 11:59pm EST on **March 31****st**, 2012

Winners Announced: **April 5****th**, 2012 on Pop_the_Q and **this **profile page

**RULES FOR THE CONTEST:**

This is an **anonymous** contest. Feel free to say you're participating, but please do not disclose any details about your entry.

Your entry **must include some form of a marriage proposal**. You are free to decide the way it's done and what the outcome is. There will be **no **official pic/song prompts, but you're welcome to tell us in your entry what inspired you. **The only required prompt is the proposal.**

Word limit: **3 000 to 10 000 words**.

This is a contest for** independent** **one-shots**. No outtakes and/or futuretakes will be accepted. Once the contest is over, you can decide whether to expand your entry.

Pop the Question is **a fluff contest**. Angst is not excluded, but fluff is preferable.

**All Twilight characters are acceptable, in any pairing. AU, AH, Canon are acceptable.**

There are **no rating requirements,** but authors of M-rates stories **must be at least 18**.

Lemons are not required. But who can say no to someone who's just asked you to be his/hers forever? ;)

Authors may submit **up to 2 entries**, including collaborations.

Sensitive subjects are **acceptable**, except incest, pedophilia and character death. If you decide to include sensitive topics in your entry, please **provide warning**. However, please bear in mind the nature of the contest.

Please submit your entry after it has been **edited by a beta**. If you have trouble finding one, contact the contest's Twitter (Pop_the_Q) or Chrisska

**SUBMISSIONS:**

Submissions must be sent from **February 14****th**, 2012 **to 11:59pm EST on** **March 16****th**, 2012.

Submissions should be sent to question(dot)contest(at)gmail(dot)com where Chrisska will check that they adhere to the rules. Afterwards, they will be posted as anonymous entries on this page.

Please include the following with your submission:

Pop the Question Contest Entry

Pen name:

Twitter Name:

Title:

Word Count (without the A/n and header):

Pairing:

Rating:

Summary:

Warnings (if any):

**PRIZES: **

**Two 1****st**** Place winners – **Popular Vote and Judges' Pick.

**Two 2****nd**** Place winners – **Popular Vote and Judges' Pick.

**Individual Judge Favorites**

*** Prizes may change depending on the number of contest entries.**

**One final thing – the organizer would like to thank the judges and the banner maker for agreeing to take part in this contest. Many thanks also go to the fabulous Katinki, whose help made this possible. **

**Thank you for participating and good luck! **

**Let the swooning begin!**


End file.
